The University of Minnesota (UMN) and collaborating partners in the upper Midwest US and in Thailand, propose to establish an International Cooperative Zoonotic Influenza Research Center (ICZIRC). In close collaboration with CDC, the Center, over 3-years, will conduct studies at the human-animal interface that will lead to a better understanding of the epidemiology of influenza A viruses and the threat they pose to human health. Studies will be conducted by human and animal health partners working closely together to obtain evidence on the prevalence and transmission of 1) low or highly pathogenic avian influenza viruses (AIV) in backyard poultry (BYP) in MN and WI to their caretakers, and in wild geese and ducks congregating on a large MN metropolitan lake to recreational users of the lake; 2) swine influenza viruses (SIV) in swine raised in swine production operations to swine production employees; 3) AIVs, SIVs, and other influenza viruses in [unreadable] BYP, swine, and other animals in rural villages of Thailand, to household animal caretakers. Studies will also be conducted to identify environmental, behavioral, animal husbandry, or other factors facilitating transmission of influenza viruses from animals to humans, to characterize human illness caused by infections with AIVs and SIVs, and 4) to assess the use and effectiveness of personal protective equipment and hygienic practices. These studies will be conducted by a Consortium of partners, which includes the UMN School of Public Health, MN Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory and College of Veterinary Medicine, UMN CIDRAP, the Marshfield Clinic Research Foundation, Mayo Clinic, the Minnesota Department of Health (MDH), MN Board of Animal Health, MN Department of Agriculture, Chulalongkorn University in Thailand, and others. Animal and human specimens that are collected, will be tested to detect, identify and characterize multiple influenza A viruses and antibodies against AIVs and SIVs. Pandemic influenza (PI) viruses have emerged from AIVs gaining the ability to infect humans and spreading person-to-person. The proposed research will address important research gaps on the range and number of AIV subtypes that can infect humans, the mechanism and frequency with which these infections occur, and the effectiveness of PPE. This research is essential for improved PI prevention, preparedness and response. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]